Loonatics Unleashed: Origins
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Before the meteor, they were six ordinary toons. Then, after many trials, they formed to become a super powered team. How did it begin? These questions answered and more. Read, Review, and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Before The Meteor - Duck

**Loonatics Unleashed: Origins**

**By: Tidota Eru**

**Ch.1: Before The Meteor – Duck**

Long ago, in Acmetropolis, 2772, before the meteor would ever strike the city, six lives lay unaware that soon their entire existence was about to change. Out of devastation, a group of heroes would be born, heroes destined to save lives and conquer many foes.

But, before there could ever be heroes, a series of trials must be overcome, to determine whether or not they were really destined to meet, and form a team.

Smoke and flames engulfed the air as the Acmetropolis fire department urgently set to work to bring down the roaring blaze. A rescue team had immediately went inside the small, residential home that was burning to see if anyone alive could be trapped inside.

The flames of the fire were massive, as if a bomb exploded and decided to engulf the whole house, which wouldn't be a big surprise to the firemen since a big set of quarrels had been breaking out during this time.

Tensions had been mounted high concerning the human and anthro race. Some people didn't appreciate the fact that these walking, talking animals had moved into their turf and started competing with them to claim equal rights.

They weren't the dominant species here, people were. And only man got the right to decide just who or what was accepted into their world.

Finally, the flames seemed to die down as the rescue team emerged, their yellow suits stained by the soot-colored ash. One rescue member approached the chief fireman carrying a small bundle in his arms; a young, black anthro-like duck that appeared to be barely a year old.

This had been the motive for the fire that emblazed the house. A look on the scene afterwards only confirmed the fact that it had been an intentional attack when the bodies of two more ducks were found, the parents of the baby now crying in the chief's arms.

"What do we do now Sir?" asked one of the firemen, after all of their work had been achieved.

"We take this little one to the orphanage" said the Chief sadly " while the others take his parents to the morgue."

* * *

Time passed since the fire, and Duck, as the young little fowl had been ironically called, found himself growing up in an orphanage home.

At first, things seemed to be going well, as Duck had been too young to retain the memory of the fire that had destroyed his parents. He was raised in ignorance, and had dreams one day, that once again, he and his family would reunite, his parents proud of all of the friends he had made at this home.

Well, what friends he hadn't made to be more accurate. The other kids just basically ignored he was there, giving him strange looks and then walking away with whispered words.

Duck sighed at all of the treatment. He knew that, in the eyes of the world, anthro-animals were still a hard thing to accept. There had been a lot of complications going on with this issue for years.

And those complications became even more clear as soon as Duck turned the corner and saw some of the elder kids picking on a small, little pig.

The poor porker was shedding tears as insults and jabs stabbed him left and right. The sight of this made Duck's feathers stand on end, and rage boiled in his blood. That was no way to treat someone else!

"Hey, leave him alone!" shouted Duck, pushing himself between the pig and the three bullies, arms spread wide.

There was shock the moment Duck decided to interfere, especially from the pig who, just a moment earlier, wished for all of his torment to end. However, the stunned atmosphere didn't stay that way for long, as the eldest of bullies leaned down towards Duck and gave him a harsh glare.

"Oh yeah" challenged the brute " and how exactly are you going to make us Shorty?"

"Uh…," Duck stumbled, having not thought that far ahead " I don't know."

With that said, the bullies regained their vigor, and Duck closed his eyes tight, praying for a miracle to come and spare him from the pain. His miracle came in the subtle sound of their caretaker's voice.

"Dinner!"

"Yay!" cheered the elder kids, and they quickly dashed away, leaving the duck and the pig behind.

"Whew!" said Duck, breathing out a sigh of relief, and then turned around to help the pig off the floor. "You okay pal?"

"Yeah, than…thanks…uhuh…thanks for the help," stumbled the pig.

"Nervous talker huh?" questioned Duck with a smile "Well, my name is Duck, what's yours?"

"P…Pinkster," answered the pig.

"Well, I doubt those guys will bother you anytime soon" said Duck with a nod " Nanny says we're all supposed to be on our best behavior here, and I doubt our parents will like if we're being mean."

"Our…our parents?" said Pinkster surprised " Don't you know where this is? We're orphans…we…don't…have parents."

"Orphans?" thought Duck surprised " No that can't be right! I have a home! I have a family! I can still remember my mom and dad. To be an orphan they would have to be dead, and that can't be…,"

Duck stopped himself from having the thought, for the reality could have been to horrible to behold. He wasn't an orphan, right? There was only way to know for sure, and that was to talk to Nanny.

So, later that night, Duck found himself in Nanny's office, where the elderly caretaker was busy putting away her paperwork for the day. She threw a polite smile to Duck as he entered the room.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

"Tell me about my parents," said Duck, barely gathering enough courage to look Nanny directly in the eyes.

Sighing, for she knew this day would come, Nanny gently lifted Duck up into her lap and told him about the fire that had killed his parents nearly a year before. The police had given him up to the orphanage in hopes that he would be well cared for until a new family could be found. That was the goal Nanny held for all of the young tikes who wound up under her care.

Duck frowned when the story was complete, not wanting to believe the truth the details hold. His parents were truly gone, and he was really an orphan, an outcast of the state.

Could it really be possible for him to find a new family here? A couple who wouldn't mind having an anthro to raise, and treat with as much love and care as his parents once had.

"I'll…I'll make it so," thought Duck in his mind, determination kicking in.

He would find a new home and a family. He would find a new set of parents that cared. And even though he would never forget his mom and dad, he knew that this was a goal that must be reached.

However, reaching that goal proved harder than it looked, as time passed and nearly all of the human children had been adopted out to happy homes. Duck, and his new friend Pinkster, were always the ones overlooked.

The two anthros hopes for getting out of the orphanage were slowly diminishing with each passing day. How long would this discretion against them last? Would they ever find a new home?

Finally, a chance came one year, when both Pinkster and Duck were the only two orphans left, and a couple came in willing to take the risk of raising an anthro as their son. The only problem was, they didn't know which one to choose, and their finances could only care for one.

For a moment, both Duck and Pinkster looked at each other, wondering what they should do. Both of them really wanted to be adopted, Pinkster especially because he had been living at the orphanage a little longer before Duck came.

Maybe they should give each other a fair chance. Duck would never cheat him, right? He may have been manipulative and sneaky sometimes, but they were still best friends, even after the argument that they had last night.

"How about a…coin toss?" suggested Pinkster, and Duck quickly agreed, reaching for the change he kept in his feathers.

Duck felt terrible for what he was about to do, but it was his only chance to get out of this place. Pulling out his lucky, two-headed coin, Duck declared himself the winner on heads, and pretended to look surprised when the coin landed back down into his hand.

But Pinkster wasn't fooled, and frowned as Duck was dragged away, a look of betrayal forming on his face. Duck glanced back only once at Pinkster, feeling extremely guilty for what he had done.

But he quickly dismissed the guilt in hopes for a brighter future. A new family, a new home, a whole new beginning! Hopefully with a more happy ending then what happened in the past.

* * *

Duck hated his new job. Sure, he had been lucky to find one, but out of all of the occupations, he could think of a dozen more exciting than a career as a pool cleaner. Life didn't seem like it could get this rough after he finally made his way out of the orphanage. Still, he would rather take fishing for dirty diapers than return to that slum any day. His adoptive parents should be content now that money was rolling in.

They were a nice couple, but strict, and were harshly criticized by the community that they had decided to adopt an anthro for a son. Duck still felt a little guilty about the way he had cheated Pinskter, but many years had passed, and it was time to focus on bigger dreams now.

Maybe he could even impress his adoptive uncle who, according to his parents, was one of the most shrewd businessmen in town. Constantly, Duck was warned never to bother him, and could sense the slight dislike brimming in his cold eyes.

"If I can prove to be a success" thought Duck " that will prove that I'm worth of the family."

Yet, there had to be something more. A way to be admired, respected, seen as the person he was truly meant to be. Little did Duck know, that soon his wish would be granted soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Before The Meteor - Rev

**Ch.2: Before The Meteor – Rev**

"Ah," breathed Rev, as he speeded around his room, getting ready for his job at the Acmetropolis sandwich shop. Didn't want Cookie to dock his pay for being late.

It's very hard to please a boss who expects you to deliver food during a time limit, but Rev thought that this would be the ideal career for him, rather than staying home all day and inventing stuff with his dad.

Putting on his uniform and rocket blades, Rev sighed with heavy relief as thoughts of family filled his mind. It wasn't easy being one of the sons to the very famous Road Runner Industries, especially if you were the eldest.

Since he was young, Rev's dad instructed him fiercely about the ins and outs of the technical world, molding the young road runner for the day that he would take over the whole company himself. Yet, although Rev liked to build things, he didn't want that job to become his permanent line of work.

His younger brother Rip was more suited for it, and Rev had often taken his advice whenever their dad was instructing him how to build. However, Rip's laid-back attitude and slow speech, uncommon for road runners, made him almost invisible in his father's mind.

"It's always you that's the favorite," Rip spoke to his brother once.

Those words hurt Rev like a bullet, and added even more reason for him to go to Acmetropolis and leave the desert, giving Rip, finally, the chance for his opportunity to shine. Hopefully now dad would start paying attention to his other son.

Finally ready, Rev speeded out his apartment and headed towards the sandwich shop, little knowing that just in a few moments everything in his life was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3: Before The Meteor - Slam

**Ch.3: Before The Meteor - Slam**

Ever since he was young, Slam was seen as a simple creature. A dumb, mindless beast, descended from the ranks of the infamous Tasmanian Devil line.

He didn't appreciate the fact that people cowered just because of his lineage, his appearance, the stigma attached to his family's size and strength, penning them away like monsters whose only purpose in life was to maul and kill.

There had to be a way to get people to change their minds about his family. A way that Slam and his parents could finally earn respect. For a while, Slam was clueless on what to do, until one night, he stared as a couple of wrestlers started brawling away on the TV.

The intense thrill of sweat and cheers, bone-breaking action, and that championship belt's eternal, golden gleam sparked inspiration. Heart floating, Slam, having found a way to claim respect, decided to leave home and become a professional wrestler, bringing honor once again to the Tasmanian family name.

However, as Slam made his way through the ranks of the Acmetropolis's wrestling world, respect was the last thing the devil found as he was constantly put down and abused by his peers.

Nothing had changed. He was still treated with the same contempt as he was when back home.

Tonight was the championship match. His chance to finally claim that mystical, golden belt as a prize. A chance that was soon stripped away, torn apart by the manager commanding him to lose.

"You're strong, but you'll never be seen as a champion. You're just a dumb, mindless beast. No matter how hard you try, your kind has always been destined to lose."

Slam growled as he punched the locker room bench, gritting his teeth as he seethed to calm down his rage. He was tired, oh so tired, about humans feeling like they were so superior to the anthro race.

He was tired of being mistreated, being seen as a disposable pawn. No matter what the command, tonight he would claim his respect, claim in front of the whole world with cameras ablaze.

Even if the effect was only temporary, it would still make a mark on making the Tasmanian Devil name. What disaster could strike, shifting this option from his path?


	4. Chapter 4: Before The Meteor - Lexi

**Ch. 4: Before The Meteor – Lexi**

As the final bell for class rang, Lexi Bunny found herself scuttling around nervously, books clenched tight in her arms, as she walked around, feeling isolated among the many students in Acme University's crowded halls.

Everywhere you looked, humans outnumbered the lonely toon. Glaring at her or chatting to each other wildly, making the rabbit feel like a total outcast among the social crowd. Not that she hadn't been pleasantly warned by her parents before she ever decided to come to this school.

Growing up, her father had explained to her the history on how anti-toon sentiment came to be, and even though peaceful times were more present now, there were still those few souls who still bore hatred deep into their hearts.

"Despite that" said her father " don't be afraid to take chances. Find the courage and live your life. You will always be brave and successful, my special little girl,"

Tears dropped from violet eyes as Lexi paused, putting the books she held away into her locker. Those had been her father's final words before he passed.

He had died just over a year ago, still speaking hope to his precious, little girl, leaving her and her mom behind.

Death was an unavoidable fate, Lexi knew that, but it still didn't make the pain any easier to bear.

She knew that her mother still felt the pain of dad's death every day, yet the rabbit still found to strength she needed to encourage her daughter to go out and be a success, the success her father knew she could be.

Lexi tried hard to live up to the expectations, yet her steps faltered under prejudice's gaze.

Berating herself for being frightened, Lexi looked across the hall to a poster advertising cheerleading tryouts for today. She had practiced hard, but the girl she knew would be her judge was mean. Anti-toon.

It was a big risk, with little chance for reward. Yet what other option was in this world for a toon to succeed?

Little did Lexi Bunny know, that soon, she, and the whole world would find out.


	5. Chapter 5: Before The Meteor - Ace

**Ch.5: Before The Meteor - Ace**

"Alright, today's the big day," said Ace Bunny smiling, as he looked over himself in the mirror, making sure that he appeared alright before heading out to the set.

It had taken quite a while, but he finally found a job as a stunt rabbit working for a little movie that was shooting in town. Even though he would have to disguise himself as the human actor playing the lead, it was still the closest Ace had ever come for putting his family's lineage back on the big screen.

According to his parents, and his martial arts instructor/grandpa, long ago, back when toons were treasured and respected, their biggest success greeted them while performing in movies or on TV.

Ace was inspired by how grand that sounded, and made it his small vow in life that he would at least get some role on the silver screen. Of course, his role would only be recognized for those who were patient enough to sit and read through the credits at the end, and whatever movie goer wanted to read those? Still, it was at least a partial success, right?

Releasing a big sigh, Ace thought about the prejudice oppressing toons and agreed that it wasn't fair. Even now, in this supposed age of peace, anti-toon crime was still a solid issue. His heart broke, thinking about the car bomb that killed his parents last year.

Grandpa had taught him how to defend himself, but instructed to never use his martial arts skills outside the set unless life or death was at stake.

There was a hard instinct to sometimes fight against that rule, but nonetheless, Ace remained loyal and kept to his vow, no matter how much it hurt.

Someday, he would get his chance for payback and be the hero, putting his martial arts skills to good use. For now, it was satisfying just to play pretend, doing stunts, on the movie screen.

Little did the rabbit know, he would soon get the chance to prove his worth and fight.


	6. Chapter 6: Before The Meteor - Tech

**Ch.6: Before The Meteor – Tech**

"Finally" said Tech, marveling at his latest creation, the genius coyote ready for the president of Acme University to come inspect it later this afternoon. " With this little beauty I'm guaranteed to get an 'A+' at graduation for sure."

The coyote beamed. Success with technology had always been a hard pursuit for Tech's family. Many missteps occurred, and until he was born and began to show an interest in science, it had been completely banned from the household because his father was extremely frustrated, and just wanted to curl up into a little ball and die.

Tech was literally the first of the coyote bloodline ever to succeed. His parents encouraged him, pushing him into getting a degree at Acme U, in order to show the whole world just how smart coyotes could be.

In an anti-toon world though, it took a while for Tech's teachers to finally warm up to him. Yet, despite the obstacles, Tech felt like he had finally earned their respect, and was looking forward to great things once graduation came.

Starting his own company, helping Acmetropolis to expand and grow. Ah, those were his dreams. Dreams he had shared with a fellow protégé once.

Mallory, a scientific equal, and the first human ever to give the coyote a chance. To bad things didn't work out though. Tech may have liked pushing himself in science, but Mallory pushed things way to far.

There was no doubt that he had to stop her, though the thought still made him grieve. Maybe, some day, she would redeem herself. Maybe, just maybe.

Thoughts of the past didn't matter though, what he needed to focus on now was the future.

Little did Tech know, that soon, his whole life was about to change.


	7. Chapter 7: Zadavia Worries

**Ch.7: Zadavia Worries**

Breaths came in, cool and calm, as Zadavia stared out into the ocean from the confines of Acmetropolis's long forgotten undersea dome. A structure built by a friend, who long ago, helped her out in a desperate time of need.

In the past, this facility had been used to assist in aquatic research, but now it served as a home, for a fugitive who had a planet to which she could no longer return.

A great sigh escaped from Zadavia's lips, as the alien pushed her blonde hair back, shifting around in long, purple robes, as she thought about her unfortunate past where her brother turned into a monster to evil to contain.

The Freelangian wept. Today celebrated the full anniversary of her plight, and no matter how much she wanted to erase the memory, it always came through.

There had been happy times once, back when she and her brother were young. Although they were both born destined to rule, they had never let the pressures of royalty distract them from their child-like play.

Optamatius loved playing games, and pulling pranks on his big sis. Zadavia fumed as she recalled how she now owed her venomous hatred towards ducks thanks to one of her brother's practical scares.

It was when they had become king and queen respectively that everything changed. Power corrupted Optimatius, making him want to rule more than the simple minds of planet Freeling. Zadavia had no choice but to flee, sad and confused as her brother ruthlessly hunted her down, determined to eliminate any last remaining threat to the throne.

By pure luck, Zadavia was able to escape, and crash landed on Acmetropolis, where she met a kind stranger who helped her build towards a new life.

Zack was a good man, rich and full of knowledge, possessed by the desire to make Acmetropolis the best paradise it could possibly be. Centuries had passed since the time of Duck Dodgers, and Earth had struggled to rebuild into a place where humans and toons could live in peace.

Zadavia gladly shared her technology with Zack to make the world better, and Zack was pleased to grant the research facility to her as her home. He did more than that when his time finally came however, leaving Zadavia as the heir to his company in his will so that she would continue to survive without him there.

"I miss you very much," the alien cried softly, but then her senses were disturbed by the feeling of something dangerous staining the air.

Curious as to what could pull her from her memories, Zadavia headed towards the undersea telescope pointing towards the surface, which had been modified to see into space as well.

Instantly panic set in when she peered through the glass. A familiar ship. A giant rock. A meteor. Her brother had found her and now sought to destroy her new home.

She had to stop it. No matter what the cost! Little did Zadavia know that her next actions would soon cause the entire world to change.


	8. Chapter 8: Change - The Meteor Strikes

**Ch.8: Change - The Meteor Strikes**

The time had come at last. Breathing in deep, Lexi stepped up nervously as her name was called, ready to face the judgement of the three people sitting before her, to see if she was truly worthy of joining the cheerleading squad.

It didn't help much that one of the three judges assigned to assess her was one of the most popular girls in school. Katy, a mean-spirited, but beautiful, blonde-haired teen that held herself high on the pedestal of perfection, and considered everything and everyone else as a mere smug on her heel.

Impressing her would be very hard. Still, maybe after she witnessed Lexi's performance routine, the head cheerleader would have to admit that she had no choice but to realize that the anthro rabbit was a perfect match for their team.

The music started, and Lexi let her arms and legs swing, grooving to the beat of the flow. Pompoms swaying, Lexi let herself get lost in the joy of the moment as she danced, breathing heavily as she flipped backward and landed in a full split to end the routine.

The first two judges were very impressed, erupting with shouts and applause, but Katy, as predicted, was bitter, especially after one of the judges stated that Lexi had performed better than Katy could ever dare dream.

"That was really cute Lexi" snarked Katy, glaring the rabbit down " but I'm afraid you just don't have what it takes,"

Gasps lit up the room, as Lexi slumped down to the floor, depressed. Her heart broke, even though it seemed like a majority was on her side.

Despite that though, she knew that the others would never be able to change Katy's tune. Lexi's life would still be stuck in the rut of being hated and ignored. Nothing would ever change.

Then, the ground shook, planks collapsed, a white light consumed them all.

* * *

"Whew," Rev breathed, as he waited for Cookie to get done preparing the next order so he could go out and deliver it to the customer before the time limit ends.

This order was running very late already, and the thirty minute time limit had just about five more minutes to go before it closed. Other deliveries today had gone smoothly, but a cranky stove made this one very, very slow.

Finally, a bag slapped down on the counter, and Rev jumped up quickly to retrieve it so he could zip away.

"Our slogan is 'Less than thirty minutes or you eat it for free' " said Cookie to Rev, glaring at the road runner before he had a chance to leave " you've got less than three minutes to get it there or I take it out of your pay."

"No problem Cookie, I got it," said Rev, taking the bag and quickly rocketed away.

Blades going on full blast, Rev lightninged his way through the alleys and streets, zigzagging rapidly, ignoring any cars he bumped and frightened bystanders that he passed. The other side of town was his destination, and with the improvement he had made to his rocket blades, Rev was confident that his speed would be able to make the delivery in time.

Spotting the office building that had the customer waiting outside it, Rev slowed down, breathing heavily as he stopped, starting to go through his delivery speech when the customer interrupted his process.

"For free. My watch says it's one minute past three. You're late."

"Well your watch must be fast because…," Rev started before the customer snatched the bag out of his hand.

"Better move faster next time,"

"But…but I won't get paid," Rev thought in his mind.

Surely nothing could be worse right now.

Then, a falling meteor caught his eye. The ground shook, and a bright, white light consumed everything he could see.

* * *

"This way Mr. President," said Tech to his teacher, directing the stern professor towards his Acme University lab.

"This had better be good Coyote" stated the man " I've given up my lunch period for this. What you've got to show me had better be worth a passing grade."

"You'd better believe it is Sir" said Tech, pointing to his machine as they entered the lab " Behold, the future of space travel as we know it!"

Not a word was said as the professor could barely comment on what the machine was. Frowning as he knew that there was a demonstration to be in order, Tech walked over to initiate the demo he programmed when the president's impatience overrided any safety precautions he had on hand.

"Oh, just let me do it!" said the president, pushing the coyote aside.

"Careful!" said Tech " I installed the self-destruct button for extra credit!"

The warning came to late however, as the president's fingers brushed past the switch, making the whole machine light up and explode.

Although pretty big, the blast was small, more smoke than force, allowing both the president and Tech escape the damaged building alive.

Tech was devastated that a whole, three months of work had been lost, while the president was furious, and banned the coyote to ever return.

Kicked out of college, just days before his graduation. Surely, nothing today could happen to him that could be any worse than this.

A few seconds later, fate proved him wrong as a streak of fire sailed through the sky, followed by a collision of earth-shattering force, and a bright, white light that spread and consumed all.

* * *

Yells and shouts reigned from the stands as the championship match for Acmetropolis's Pro-Wrestling League began, introducing the two combatants who would battle in the ring for the prized gold, and diamond-studded championship belt.

Slam glared at his opponent as the announcer introduced him into the ring. The current champion, in which he, the dumb animal, was supposed to take the fall.

Slam was tired of being picked on and underestimated. This time the Tasmanian devil would come out on top, and the whole world would see that he was the champ he had always dreamed to be.

The opponent didn't make it easy though. As soon as the bell rang, strength and insults came flying at his head, reminding him that he had to lose, or else punishment would come and strike him at the end.

Slam ignored the jabs, and fought until he was one strike away from dealing the final blow.

Then, screams echoed from the stands, and Slam looked up, just in time to see a bright, white light consume them all.

* * *

"Aahh!" a woman screamed.

Things looked grim as she found herself splayed on the ground, injured, cornered in a dirty alley, with a giant, deadly robot that lurked above her, arming its weapons, preparing for the kill.

Was there no hero who could save her in time, from the grim threat that loomed over her head?

"Don't worry" said a dark-colored man stepping bravely into the scene "I've got this bucket of bolts."

After that sentence, the robot lunged, until the director shouted "Cut!" and Ace Bunny was ordered to come out and complete the scene.

Dressed, fully clothed in human garb, except for the mask, Ace approached the set with an exciting thought lingering in the back on his mind. So far he would say that the film was pretty good, but this scene right here could use a little more pizazz. Inspired, he approached the director with his train of thought.

"Hey Doc" said Ace " I know what I'm supposed to do for this scene, but what I add a few kung fu moves in? Could make this film a lot better."

"I'm sorry" the director glared " is this your movie? Might I remind you my friend that I am the director here. That means you go out there and shoot the scene the way I tell you to shoot the scene. Next time you any opinions, keep them to yourself. Conversation over rabbit. Action!"

"Ugh," Ace grumbled, moving to put his mask on, but before he could finish, he was picked up by the giant robot, and tossed around, beaten and bruised on the stage.

The torture only stopped when everyone gasped, and Ace looked up to see a flaming meteor hurl itself through the sky. Out of sight, the meteor crashed, the ground, and a giant, bright, white light spread out to consume them all.

* * *

The lifeguard was gone. Duck knew this was his only chance. Hopping up into the high chair, Duck put on sunglasses and gazed down at the pool below, like he was the hero hopeless victims wished would save them frown drowning in the torturous depths.

Of course, it was close to closing time now, so there weren't many hopeless victims to be seen, but Duck would take any excuse to distract him from his pool boy duties for a moment.

Staring into the stunning horizon of Acmetropolis's nearby coast was both wonderful and relaxing, reminding Duck that there was more out there for him in life if he could convince others just to dare give him the chance.

Interrupting his moment of peace and reflection, the lifeguard stormed back into the pool area, harshly pulling Duck away from his throne. He glared and ordered the black-feathered mallard to do one last sweep of the pool, thrusting the net into his hands with so much force Duck nearly fell backwards on his feet.

Grumbling, Duck did do one last sweep, discovering another 'treasure' that had been accidentally left.

"Uh, just put me out my misery," said Duck, looking towards the sky.

A second later, he saw a flaming meteor streak for ocean impact just a few miles offshore.

"I was kidding! I was kidding!" said Duck, putting the net over his face, while missing he could run.

A terrified scream was the last thing to come from his beak as a bright, white light spread out and consumed, along with Acmetropolis as a whole.


	9. Chapter 9: Chaos's Aftermath

**Ch.9: Chaos's Aftermath**

"Ugh, what happened?" asked Duck, as he slowly woke up to his surroundings, dazed and confused as to why it was so dark, when a bright, white light had blasted itself through the city only moments before.

"It can't be nighttime already can it?" he mumbled to himself in disbelief " What happened? Where…?"

Duck stopped suddenly as he remembered the meteor crash that had occurred near the pool only hours before, how he was blasted back and knocked out when the giant rock landed with a smash in the center of the bay. Big question now was, where was the pool?

As Duck slowly started to straighten out his senses, the mallard noticed that he was now in an area located closer to the center of Acmetropolis than to the bay. A shady area, where even the police were frightened and citizens desperately tried to avoid. This is miles from where he had been at the pool!

"I can't believe the shockwave pushed me out this far,"

One thing Duck did know now though was that he had to get out of this area and find a way to get back home.

Forcing himself to stand up, Duck picked a direction, praying it was right, and hoped that his adoptive parents wouldn't chew him out to much for returning home late. No one could have predicted a meteorite disaster like today after all..

In fact, thought Duck, gazing around, suddenly worried. If the shockwave from that meteor was strong enough to send him all the way to this seedy place, what kind of damage had been done to the city of Acmetropolis itself?

Were there any other survivors? Was Duck the last of his kind?

Shoving away the doomsday theories aside for later, Duck refocused on his mission to find his way home, little knowing that fate was about to send him for one heck of a ride.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Acmetropolis Hospital, relief efforts had been enacted to help everyone, human and toon, who had suffered as victims from the aftershock of the meteorite's crash.

Ace Bunny sat in the waiting room, rubbing his wounds, relieved that his injuries were minor compared to his producer and coworkers, not to mention some of the other patients he'd unfortunately seen being brought in.

A girl bunny named Lexi, and a coyote named Tech had both been brought over to the hospital by Acme University with minor injuries as well, but even though they were okay, concern was written out on their faces for the conditions of their human classmates and teachers who were also present at the scene of collapse.

Even though the meteor had crash landed in the bay, the shockwave it had unleashed was powerful enough to injure several bystanders and damage many buildings, crumbling them to the ground.

Stuck in the hospital until they were told otherwise by the cops that it was safe to leave, Ace gathered up his courage to walk over and start talking with Tech and Lexi. It seemed like the best option since there was nothing really more, at this moment, that he could do.

The two fellow toons welcomed the company, and Tech actually had some pretty interesting theories on what caused the meteor and the damage to result. Ace found himself fully wrangled in by the coyote's explanation when a blur suddenly speeded past and dashed himself into the room.

It was Rev Runner. After the aftershock, the road runner had woken up to see several people hurt and immediately offered his assistance when fire and police crews arrived on the scene. His speed proved very helpful in aiding with the relief efforts, delivering food and supplies to wherever they needed to be. Now he had to report to the hospital that they've received some extra help in their mission and that the wrestling arena had collapsed as well.

A fellow toon by the name of Slam Tasmanian was helping clear out the debris. When Rev had arrived, he was pleased to see that not many people seemed hurt, but after hearing Slam being rudely fired by his boss, it took every sense of self-control Rev could muster to not make his feathers prick up with rage. Even in the middle of crisis, it disappointing to see that anti-toon sentiment still ran high.

Was there really a time to be prejudice when every living soul needed their help? Hopefully, after the cleanup, things would calm down and be viewed in a different way. Until then though, Acmetropolis needed every hand they could get, and there was no way Rev was going to let anyone down.

* * *

Near the wrestling arena, Zadavia took a deep breath as she finally arrived and stood aside to watch, overseeing the removal of the debris. Slam was working hard, lifting rocks and moving beams. The Tasmanian devil's strength was absolutely amazing to observe. At this current pace, the rubble would be completely removed before the start of the day.

Glee that things would be settled soon quickly soured when Zadavia noticed a familiar car drive up to the scene. The door opened, allowing a pompous, tall, white man in an expensive suit to walk out, with dark, red eyes, jet-black hair, and a scar that curled upward from his neck to his chin. A tinier scar could be seen piercing the brow just above his right eye, as he turned to glare in Zadavia's direction, strolling over to the Freelangian without a second thought.

"So Zadavia" spoke the man " this disaster was all your doing huh?"

"I don't know what you mean," Zadavia responded.

"Don't play dumb" the man frowned "My 'sources' tracked the remnant of that laser you fired, so I know you steered that meteor off from its course. While saving the city, the radiation gives off the same signal as your powers, so I know family trouble has come to bother you again."

"And what of it?" said Zadavia " There's nothing concrete that you can prove."

"Not yet" said the man " but don't underestimate my resourcefulness. Now that I have the sample that I've wanted for so long, I just wonder what I will be able to do."

With that said, the man left, walking back to his car, leaving Zadavia once again alone, standing in the street.

The alien shivered with worry. Besides her brother, this was the only other villain that could make Zadavia shiver with absolute fear. Eddicus was a powerful man. Determined and shady in every sense of the word.

Everyone in the city suspected him of underhanded dealings, but those who dared challenge his authority were met with a brisk and sweet demise. Zadavia cursed herself silently for letting it slip years ago that she was a being from another race.

A man hungry for so much power was a dangerous foe to embrace.

Looking back at Slam, Zadavia pondered as a curious idea suddenly came to her mind. To protect herself and the city her friend trusted her long ago with, Acmetropolis needed heroes. Heroes with strength and courage, standing for peace while fighting side by side.

Slam, a toon, could just be what she needs. And if there were other noble-hearted beings like him, the beginning of a team could begin to form.


End file.
